


Double D and Marie

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Marie finally has alone time with Double D and it takes a strange turn.





	Double D and Marie

It wasn't the first time Marie had snuck over to his house and it certainly wasn't the first time she's been in his room. But she does think it was the first time it was just the two of them. Neither of her sisters were there to mess around with his friends, who also were missing from this gathering. She almost asks why they weren't there, but then she gets a glimpse of the way he's completely focused on his homework -she loves the way he squints and bites at his bottom lip when he comes to a problem he's not sure about- and instead she decides to ignore it.

What's the harm with it just being the two of them anyway? That’s honestly how she'd prefer it. That way she can tone down the overly affectionate attitude she has toward him and maybe he can see that she's not so bad. That, yeah, she definitely has feeling for him, but she isn't so crazy. The chances of that are slim.

She’s surprised, though, because as soon as she tapped on his bedroom window he didn't cower away from her or tell her to get lost. He ushered her in, told her that she could stay if she was quiet, and he didn't even cringe when she threw herself against his bed. He actually smiled, dare she say. A light smile that she would've never noticed if she wasn't watching his every move. Then, he just shakes his head and goes back to sitting in his chair to finish up his homework or whatever it is he's doing. Maybe later she'll sneak a glance over his shoulder to see what it is.

So, now she's here. Having only the labeled items around his room to keep her occupied. And, boy, there was enough of them. The door was labeled, every test tube was labeled. Even his bunny slippers were labeled. She'd have to make a note of that to mock him for it later. But for now she moves around on his overly firm mattress to find a comfortable spot and only gives him any attention when she's sure he's too concentrated to notice.

“Where are your sisters?”

Of course she wasn't expecting him to say anything to her for a few hours and even then she thought it'd be a statement telling her it was time to go home.

“They didn't want to go out tonight. But you know me. I'm a party animal,” her lips form a grin that, yeah, he can't see. The response to that she gets is a small nod, “What about your friends?”

“They're the opposite. They went out looking for fun.”

“Ah. I should've known. By fun do you mean one of Eddie's old scams?” The comment gets a different kind of reaction from him. For one he's finally giving her some eye contact. And she knows his attention his hers when he sets his pen on to the table, “What? You don't think I know about his scams? I've lived in this neighborhood for a few years, sweetie.”

At the usual nickname she gives him, there's a new blush on his cheeks. New because she's made him blush before, but never did it follow with a laugh like he's suddenly giving off.

“Fair point.”

“Yeah,” and now she's the one who's blushing, which is out of character for her. She never blushes.

So, with the help of his feet pushing against the floor, he moves his chair slowly over to her, “Is there a specific reason for this visit?”

“No,” she lied. He doesn't need to know.

“You just wanted to spend the night watching me do homework?”

She shrugs, “Is there a problem?”

“No problem. Just thought you had different intentions.”

“Like what?”

And that's when the stuttering began, “I-I don't… I-I didn't… Well, we're alone and you… Are-”

“I'm what?”

“Very physical,” he threw the words out and he definitely seemed terrified by what she'd do next. But the statement made her freeze up. It made her entire body feel numb except for the quick paced beating of her heart. 

“You thought…” she couldn't even say the words and she was sure he didn't want to hear them, “And you would've let me?”

“I wouldn't say let. That's not entirely true. That kind of thing, not something I'm remotely close to being ready for, but I was-”

Whoa.

What?

“But?” Her voice was so shaky that maybe he didn't hear her, but he did. He just wasn't answering. Instead, he just stares at her like she's one of his homework problems he's trying to solve. She asks a different question, “If you were ready, would that actually be something you'd let me do?”

“A better question is would you let me?”

“Yes,” maybe it's all of the honesty coming out or maybe because they're finally alone, but she needs him to know the full truth. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't afraid- full on terrified actually- of what he had to say.

“Oh. Okay then. Um… not quite sure what to say.”

“You can start by saying what you think of that,” were these words really coming from her mouth or was she having some kind of out of body experience?

He didn't say anything. His foot was tapping against the floor and his fingers were clutching the bottom of his shirt. Tightly and she wondered if he was hurting himself. This had to be uncomfortable for him. He was, after all, the gentleman of his group of friends yet here she was asking him the most unusual questions about sex. If the positions had switched, jokes aside, she would've personally shown him the way out through a hard hit to the ground.

That's not entirely true. If he had asked her if she was ready for such a thing she would have been all over him. But Double D isn't her and she can't expect him to want any part of a physical relationship with her. Especially when she spent the past five years of knowing him chasing after him.

However, maybe he could. Maybe in some strange alternate universe he'd like her. Dare she say love her. Is it possible that all of those times of fighting off her affections he really did enjoy it and just wasn't ready for it all yet?

'Are you insane?’

“Did you hear me?” Of course she didn't. She was too busy having a silent discussion with herself.

“Not really.”

He sighs roughly, “I said I would like that.”

Yep. She was definitely insane.

“Huh?”

“Marie,” by the way he said her name he wasn't prepared to say that for a third time, “You know what I said.”

“Yes, I just… I was not ready to hear it from you.”

“Believe me, I wasn't expecting to say it, but here we are.”

Here they are. In his room that's nearly dark since it's night. In fact the only light is the lamp on his table he was using earlier. The windows were blocked off immediately when she got there. How… strange.

And she's on his bed clenching at the covers from complete shock. He's probably a foot or two from her and if he moved he could be touching her. A thought that makes her shutter and his eyebrow raises at that.

“Double D-”

Whatever stupid thing she has to say next was abandoned as soon as his mouth comes crashing down on her own. Both hands, that are obnoxiously soft, tangle in her hair while hers are now tugging at his waste. She realizes she's pulling him down until he's comfortably between her legs and her back hits his mattress.

Wow, this is really happening. It's not some kind of delirious dream, but a real scenario where Double D was the first one to make a move. Finally.

His lips are really soft and yet very rough against her own. Surprisingly he seems more dominant than he lets on to be. Especially when his hand is suddenly sliding up her shirt without even a word of permission. As if he'd even have to ask for it. Every inch of skin feels like it's caught fire. He doesn't go far. Keeps it just below her belly button, but he doesn't need to go any farther for her to feel the tension.

And it is. She forgets how close they are until she can feel something much lower on him growing. She doesn't say anything except for the quiet moan that slips out, which only encourages him to run his tongue over her bottom lip. As soon as she let's him in, he's finally dragging his hand up until it's fiddling with the bottom of her bra. She has to smile at it. That is until he manages to get under it and his overly soft hand is squeezing and pinching at her breast.

Her back arches causing friction below and he groans out her name in the most seductive way and she has to stop. Only because his exact words were that he wasn't ready for anything further

“I thought you weren't ready,” yeah, she's teasing him. He looks at her and just grins.

“I'm human, Marie. It happens.”

“Either way, this was… very different for us.”

“I hope not too much that we can't continue this another time?”

“Of course not. Next time, you're all mine.”


End file.
